Seda Bedlam
Seda Bedlam is a lonely 14 year old Half-Ghost girl, and member of the Bedlam Family. She is incredibly socially incapable, avoiding contact with people and often having to consult her "How To Be Human For Dummies: Pocket Edition". She is very lonely but has an extremely hard time talking to people, due to a large combination of unfortunate factors such as her unique biology, unusual home life, and the general stress that comes from her familial destiny as a future hunted person in the Bedlam's Great Game. Instead, she spends much of her time taking walks into the night alone, since her race doesn't need sleep. There she reads books and communicates with the dead through her epithet. She also reads a lot, and is a massive history buff especially when it comes to feudal Japan. She is an aspiring author, although she'll never show anyone what her first project she's working on is. Seda can be described as incredibly lawful good. She does all of her studies to a T, acting as a model student. She's dedicated enough that she acted as both the hall monitor and night guard to her middle school, and now her new high school. She often has a hard time not following orders. When it comes to Seda's relationship with her family, it's often confusing. She does have a living mother and father, as well as an older brother, older sister, and younger sister. Her aunt also lives with her. Other than her brother and maybe her mother, she doesn't really have any strong or loving connection with anyone, although this varies from simple apathy to loathing. It's also difficult since no one else is a half-ghost, so she feels very different and alienated from them. She has a close relationship with her brother Devlin, who is similarly a social outcast although for very different reasons. They act as each other's only real consistent friends. Meanwhile, Ryder's overwhelming charisma and dominant persona makes the two polar opposites, and Seda is usually too intimidated to say or do much. She has recently decided to join the DBA tournament in order to hopefully make more friends with a less reclusive hobby, as well as get away from her family and get better at self defense, which she will need soon. Powers Seda's epithet gives her not only a further connection to her ghostly nature, but a blessed sacred realm for herself, creating a place where she can be alone. In laymen's terms, she can create areas in which the spirits get angry at intruder's presences, causing everyone except Seda to take more damage from all sources while inside, and inversely repelling danger from herself. Seda herself can teleport into any area within her consecrated ground, seemingly vanishing like a ghostly apparition. She can also command various glowing orbs of ghostly flames, or Wisps, to position themselves. She can use these to mark enemies or empower allies to further modify damage. She can also call upon the spirits of the dead to give her backup, and can coalesce spirit into a Clone Jutsu style copy of herself that can create diversions or take attacks for her, as well as use it as another way to perform actions against enemies from afar. Half-Ghost Powers As Seda knows no other half-ghosts and has a slight complex about it, she doesn't really know how to properly use her physiology. As such, her Ghost component is actually stuck in a permanent form of self-possession, where usually it would roam free. This seemingly does nothing as of now, but could change in the future. Seda can also see, hear, and attack ghosts. Seda's Bauble Like every member of the Bedlam family, Seda has a bauble given to her. Hers allows the holder to heal 1 stamina for every 10 damage they deal. A small effect, but allows Seda to have just slightly more survivability than one might expect. Spiritsteel Sword Seda has a special Spiritsteel Sword, a pure white kopesh with intricate patterns and designs on it which was forged by her and her mother together. It contains significant spirit energy within it, channeled by Seda's epithet during the weapon's creation. It is very special to her and is her most prized possession. The weapon itself has the power to bypass damage reduction effects, and through training Seda is able to dash and attack groups with incredible speed while using this weapon. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 45 Before the episode, Seda decided to enter the DBA tournament. She was a casual fan of the show and knew that the people there were all crazy anomalies, so she thought she might fit in there. On top of that, she needs to get stronger combat wise to prepare for her eighteenth birthday. Seda started the game summoning a gacha Chip and [REDACTED]. She buffed up Chip with her wisps, before realizing that she needs to be more productive with her team and ran out to chase down the enemies. She specifically went near Lox Zaccai as she saw her as another socially awkward girl who she might have an easier time becoming friends with. She was nearly peer pressured by a gachapon Dido into smoking cigarettes, but with the help of friends she was able to avoid getting into a bad crowd and rejected the devil's lettuce lite. After some combat Mars called a time out on the match, giving everyone some time to cool off and talk before getting back into the thick of things. On break Seda talked to Googol about their shared inhumanity. She wondered what he thought about being seen as not human or if he had trouble relating to other people. Googol responded with a pretty simple "it's not that big a deal". Seda also revealed her love of folk lore when she jumped at buying a cursed vhs tape despite being told not to buy cursed objects. From there, she created a copy of the tape for herself before playing it on a player produced by xXG4mer_GabrielXx, which summoned Haunted P. Originally scared and not a big fan of hip-hop, Seda attempted to flee before Haunted P gave her a signed copy of his new album, which made her reconsider. Generally Seda was able to interact with the gang and become friends with a lot of them. When the match began again, Chip ended up growing too strong from all of the compound coins and spirit energy he was gaining, shooting Lox directly in the eye and nearly killing her. As this Chip began turning into Dark Chip, Seda realized his power was too great and decided to zap him with the power of Nikola Tesla before he gained sentience. From there Seda summoned Ningen Aeon who helped her finish off Bing, as she led the charge alongside Ruthless to defeat the actual Gacha Gang and end the match. She managed to contribute to the final tri-tech by both summoning Haunted P and creating a consecrated ground with which to destroy Gabriel within. At the end of the match Lox decided to leave the Gacha Gang and join DBA, giving Seda and others a big hug. - Episode 46 Seda made a brief appearance alongside the party and villains of Episode 45 during a flashback, as they were returning to the arena after the timeout. - Episode 50 Seda appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. She immediately fled the fight alongside Ruthless Rhythm, being one of the few Time Constructs to lose by forfeit. - Episode 57 After a regularly scheduled episode of Destruction Bench Agreement was interrupted as usual, Seda and the party was teleported onto a yacht owned by The Choire. She immediately ran into Kumiko, and decided to team up with Pilot in order to interrogate her, with Seda being good cop and Pilot being bad cop. Seda got swiftly won over through Kumiko's high quality tea, which she likes but usually doesn't try. Pilot didn't get much out of the interrogation. In the first combat, after being shrunk down through Jaye's Outclass, Seda was boosted in size by Pilot in order to better attack. She got a critical success to channel the late Bruce Lee and perform a series of powerful melee attacks that significantly weakened her. While exploring the yacht, Seda and Tera came across Knife Possum. This traumatized Seda forever. After that emotional breakdown the party went back up to the deck, where Seda found Kumiko again and discovered that her epithet is a sort of curse that restricts her. She seemed to form a rudimentary friendship with her and offered her to meet with some of Seda's immediate family to see if they can help. Eventually Mars Asterbelt revealed herself as the boss of The Choire and The Bench Restoration Association and the players were swept away as Genkin Okane. It wasn't that Seda wasn't taking Mars seriously, more that she couldn't understand how the edgy OC cosplayer was so genuinely upset with DBA for what happened to The Gacha Gang. She felt bad about it but wasn't able to fully understand or reconcile the situation, especially since the rest of the party was able to fairly quickly dispatch of the enemy. - Episode 58 Nico Bela's epithet created a soul copy of Seda alongside four other current DBA contestants (and Voia), which would share and swap control over Nico's body until they managed to complete a special task and raise enough money. The whole time this copy of Seda was having an existential crisis on the nature of her partial existence and whether or not she was "real". After the party immediately jumped to robbing a bank Seda realized that she was definitely with the wrong crowd. She only gained control over Nico once for about seven minutes, running off to buy some groceries before being booted out again. During the final fight of the session, the players were all allowed to possess empty mannequin bodies and fight themselves. However, the boss Yore Kuzn had a Null Epithet Device that dispelled any epithet effects around him, meaning that since everyone was technically an epithet copy no one could get close to him. Due to Seda and everyone else lacking any way to attack Yore, she simply fought mooks until the NPCs took care of him. - Episode 59 In this episode DBA is, for once, down for the holiday. Venus decides to take a vacation trip to Redwood Valley to catch up with a childhood friend, and invites the party to come along if they want. Seda ends up joining without the knowledge of her family, secretly getting her stuff from her house. She pretty much just brought a bag full of various first aid kits to maintain proper safety amongst her friends. While visiting a tourist trap, Seda misunderstood the definition of a "tourist trap" as those funky white lines in parking lots. She was also mostly oblivious to Jeseppe clearly being a scam artist and the dinosaurs being fake, instead fighting out of a fear of dinosaurs and a distaste for animal abuse. Over the course of the session Seda bonded with many of her fellow travelers. She and Melograno talked about their shared state of having a cursed family, with Seda offering any kind of emotional support if Melograno needs it. They also both had a sneaking suspicion of the town's relation to The Rat, and performed various investigations on artifacts such as a mysterious blue shirt at the arcade. She also became friends with Jamie. Seda pointed out how despite both being around the same age Jamie has trained her whole life to be a skilled fighter, and Seda really admires that drive especially compared to herself, having neglected any kind of combat training despite joining a death game in four years. The two agreed to be sparring partners in the future. Towards the beginning of the session the party visited an arts and crafts store. Seda was grumpy due to not bringing any money with her (she puts all of her allowance towards her college fund), but Venus gave her some money that she promised to pay back. With it she bought two different books about the history of the town. Seda did other various miscellaneous tasks throughout the session. She ordered uhhhhhhhh burger, and visited the local museum. She also visited the arcade with Melograno and Jamie, which reminded her of when she used to visit the arcade with her brother, although this one was much larger. Eventually the party agreed to go camping in order to find a bear that was wreaking havoc in the nearby woods. Being accustomed to the environment and not needing sleep anyway, she of course joined along. Initially when Saluto the Bear attacked the party, Seda got trapped under a large tree. Jamie and Rio managed to help her out, but this unfortunately left them open for a massive attack by Saluto, which through a crit nearly wiped out the entire party off the bat. However, a lucky bucket kick from Rio saved Seda, and by soaking her wisps in the bucket's rejuvenating liquids was able to spread out some effective healing to the party. As the only member of the party that had any real substantial amount of health left, Seda took up the job as the front line fighter and dealt some serious damage alongside Jamie. In the end they were able to defeat the bear, and while the rest of the party rested Seda decided to stay up and keep watch while cleaning up the mess they made for the morning. - Episode 64 Seda started the session having a nice relaxing picnic with her friends at DBA. She clearly seemed to be in some kind of denial/repressive state when it comes to the Neo Bagel situation, acting as if she didn't know anything about it while shaking uncontrollably with fear. She seemed to really like Emrick, seeing him as a cool lawful good role model. She continued to show off her friendship with Ruthless, although she is still unaware of her criminal history (and by history I mean present). She was eventually peer pressured into getting a temporary tattoo, which Noël had boosted into a fully animated temporary tattoo. Seda briefly told a tale about a cryptid of the woods called Yogurt The Bear who steals sandwiches from unfortunate picnics, unaware of both the truth, horror, and true horror of the actual origins behind the beast. She just thought it was another urban legend/creepypasta tier story. After a while Seda decided to head over to the car in order to grab some extra sandwiches she left there. However, as it turns out they weren't there, and Seda was so socially awkward that she instead walked a couple miles to grab some sandwiches at the arena instead so she wouldn't be empty handed upon returning. Of course, she returned to a massive fault line broken across the park, as well as her brother and older sister interacting with DBA. She was flabberghasted. - Episode 65 Before the events of the episode, Seda visited the cursed knickknacks shop in the DBA lobby. There she found a strange cursed candy, which according to her research appear on halloween. When all six are gathered, then a mysterious seventh candy that can grant any wish will appear. Since her brother Devlin has finally "outgrown" trick or treating, Seda decided to join up with some of the DBA kids and recruit them on her candy scavenger hunt. Since she couldn't do a duo costume this year she went with Ghostbusters. Things were going well until the crew ran into the Vanderbelt mansion. Being Seda's first interaction with the family, seeing them reminded her of dark stuff from her own family. This made her curl up and stay out of the conversation, and just generally be in a bad mood for the rest of the episode. It didn't help that afterwards Camilla attempted to actually murder a weeaboo who reminded her of her brother, and then she was brought to a casino despite being under aged. Overall she was very much not having a fun time. In the end the party followed their mysterious spirit guide Jack O' Lantern to a graveyard, where the final task to summon the seventh candy was discovered: defeating her in combat. Seda ended up using her candy to summon reinforcements, which just brought a drunk post-Halloween party Zephyr. Once the party obtained the final candy, Seda contemplated using it to eliminate her family's curse, but the many MANY potential side effects or consequences, as well as potential preplanned counterattack from the more omniscient family members, was far too great a responsibility for Seda to comprehend fully. She also vocalized freeing Jack O' Lantern from her eternal curse, but she refused, saying that she enjoys her job. In the end they agreed that Emrick would hold onto the candy until the right scenario. Trivia * Seda was the first character sheet made for the Bedlam Family as well as the first in her immediate family created. Technically Calico and Dandra were thought up first even though they were more made for a grander setup than the chance of ever actually showing up, and Morpheus was made first as a PC but was never intended to be in the family originally and is removed from their central conflict. * Seda was created from an epithet that Zanza has wanted to use for a long time, with a Hollow Knight inspired aesthetic. * Seda never curses, instead using things like "frick" and "heck". Any cursing done by Zanza while playing her is strictly out of character. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters